oblivioushdfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Guest 2 - The Prodigy
The Last Guest 2 (The Prodigy) is the second movie in the Last Guest series. It was made by ObliviousHD. This film is Jez's point of view of The Last Guest. Plot The movie starts off with Jez (a 'Bacon Hair') showing a drawing that he drew. His father, the General, comes in and scolds him for not training, and gives him a star-shaped scar on his left cheek. After he trains, his friend, Zara (a 'Bacon Hair), comes to his house. They go and play in the woods when they find a injured animal. It's shown that her father is a doctor, who would be able to help the animal. Jez comes home to find his mom killed. Jez wakes up from nightmare about his mother's death. Zara tells Jez that the teacher is giving them the "death stares" for sleeping in class. Jez tells her he had a nightmare, but before they can talk, the teacher interrupts and tells him that he should pay attention even though he is the general's son. The teacher tells a story about how the Guests thought the Bacon hairs were thieves, murderers and were exiled from Roblox. The General comes in and tells them how they will get back Roblox and to get to their first training session. The students would have a fighting match in which the winner would be allowed to sit next to him to watch the Guest Games, a tournament in which Guests fight to the death. Jez ends up winning the match, earning his father's praise and the seat next to him. The General and the Colonel are shown in an office discussing which of the two remaining Guest families that they should target next. They end up choosing Guest 555, who is named Rose. He introduces him to Jez, who was in the room with them. The scene cuts to Zara and her father having a conversation. Jez overhears this, and finding it suspicious, follows Zara. Jez finds out that Zara had been giving supplies to the captured guests, who were being forced to do manual labor, such as, logging and de-rocking, which made her a traitor. Jez confronts Zara, saying thing like 'the Guests are evil', 'they drove our people out', and 'they killed my mother'. Zara tells him that the General has been feeding him lies, but Jez ignores her and tries to inform the General and the Colonel about Zara's betrayal. But before he can, he sees a knife in the Colonel's desk, which is the same knife that was used to kill his mother. Zara asks Jez why he didn't tell the General, and Jez tells her about his suspicions about the Colonel, that he thinks the Colonel killed his mother. The teacher tells the students that if they were lucky enough to go watch the year's Guest Games, they should go to The Arena. Jez watches the Guest Games in horror, as he finally understands that what the Bacon people were doing to the Guests were seriously evil. After the Guest Games, Zara tells Jez that he should believe in himself and that he is not like his father. Jez tells Zara about the knife, and Zara quotes her late mother: "Never give up." They take the supplies to the Guests and befriend Guest 555, or Rose. They become good friends, and their lives are peaceful until Rose is chosen for the Guest Games. Jez and Zara create a plan to get Rose and the other Guests out. They almost succeed, but the Colonel catches them, kills Zara, and takes Jez to the guest prison. At the prison, Jez falls asleep and starts dreaming about his mother and Zara, who tells him not to give up. When he wakes up, Rose asks Jez if she can sit with him, and Jez tells Rose about Zara's death. Rose says that she knew and that she was sorry. Jez swears that wouldn't give up, and that he would get Rose and the others out of the prison, even if it was the last thing he would do. In the General's office, the General scolds Jez for betraying the Bacon people. Jez tells him that the Colonel killed his mother, but the General denies that, saying that a Guest killed her, and tells him to come with him to battle as his troops were already fighting the army from Roblox. At the battlefield, Jez confronts the Colonel, attempting to kill him for revenge. But the Colonel reveals the ugly truth: The General killed Jez's mother. Jez, shocked by this, fails to defend himself from a bacon soldier, who knocks him out from behind. The Colonel tells the Bacon soldiers to put Jez in the jeep for him to deal with later and leaves. While the General points a gun at the Last Guest's face, Jez has a flashback of his mother telling him to "never give up". He fights the bacon soldiers guarding him, and before the Last Guest causes the explosion that would kill the General and all the Bacon Hairs, he pushes him away to safety. The General gets caught in the explosion. After the explosion, Jez takes the Last Guest, who is unconscious, to the back of a jeep. Before he can drive away, the General, wounded in the chest, begs Jez to help him. When Jez accuses him of killing his mother, he replies with "It was all for you, son." Jez declines, saying that he would never help him, and the General dies soon after. Jez takes the Last Guest to Zara's father, where he confirms that the Last Guest is alive. Cast Reed Kriner - Jez Genny - Zara InquisitorMaster - Rose Chazz Ravenelle - General GrahamNY - Colonel Alexander - Doctor Jenna - Mom ThinkNoodles - Teacher Tofuu - Bacon Soldier 1 Poke - Bacon Soldier 2 Albert - Bacon Soldier 3 * Rated TV-14 for violence and language Category:Movies